Pestilence (The Primordials)
Pestilence is the Fourth Horseman and the personification of illness in all of creation. Famine is the youngest brother of Death, Famine, and War. Pestilence is also somewhat related to the Primordial Beings due to being the brother of Death. Biography Pestilence came into existence when mortals, the only beings to succumb to sickness, were created and embodies sickness in reality. He is the youngest Horseman and is only as old as mortal beings. Pestilence creates illnesses and diseases for a variety of purposes, one of which is him creating a challenge for mortals. Pestilence fought against the Eldritch Horrors alongside his brothers and Heaven, the Horsemen were instrumental in the defeat of the Cosmic Monsters. Pestilence was summoned to Earth by the apocalypse, and with his brothers summoned a ring that was linked to his power during the apocalypse. These rings were created early on, during the early days of the universe. Unknown to most was the fact that they made these artifacts to give mortals a chance to defeat the horsemen, known to only a few was the fact that these rings served as a "key" of sorts to Lucifer's Cage that could be used to seal the Archangel back in his prison. Pestilence first appeared to the Winchesters in a hospital and incapacitated the brothers with various diseases and hampered the near human Castiel, but Pestilence realized that the Angel would be able to overcome the sickness and let his ring finger be removed by the angel in order to be defeated. Pestilence was later restored by Pagan, approving of the apocalypse being averted and the destruction of the Croatoan Virus before leaving to manage his attribute. Personality When the Winchesters met Pestilence he stated his immense respect for viruses, viewing them as perfect in their purpose and has expressed displeasure at their bad reputation and the fact that they are viewed as ugly due to the effect they have on people. He also came off as a furious and sadistic being who was enraged at them for harming his brothers and wanted to kill them as slowly as possible. However, this personality was in some ways a facade, as he was buying time for Castiel to sever his finger and defeat him. Pestilence does indeed respect and value viruses and diseases of all kinds but he also respects humanity and mortals in general for being capable of overcoming them; he despised the Croatoan Virus and was only too happy when it was destroyed because the majority of the illnesses he makes are intentionally beatable. However, he displays little concern for the deaths caused by his sicknesses, mostly because he is aware of the afterlives. Powers & Abilities As a Horseman, Famine holds a great deal of power and can create and manipulate sickness and disease to any degree he chooses. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Pestilence holds a great deal of power and is equal to an Archangel, Archreaper, or Eldritch Horror. He is twice as powerful as a Demiurge. * Cosmic Awareness: As a horseman, Pestilence possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of creation and its workings, although his knowledge is inferior to the Primordial Beings, the Archangels, and his older siblings due to being so young. * Immortality: Pestilence is a Horseman and as such is unable to die unless all sickness in creation ceases. * Supernatural Concealment: Pestilence is generally invisible to most beings unless he chooses reveals himself. * Super Strength: Pestilence holds a great deal of physical strength, and is able to nearly match Gabriel in a physical fight, and can collapse a bridge just by pushing it down with his hand. * Biokinesis: Pestilence can manipulate and create various forms of sickness within physical bodies and even across a vast area, he incapacitated Dean and Sam with various illnesses and rendered a near human Castiel almost immobile. * Sickness Empowerment: As the Green Horseman, Pestilence gains a certain amount of power from sickness and disease. * Time Travel: Like certain stronger supernatural creatures, Pestilence can travel through time to any point where his attribute exists and send others through time as well. Equipment * [[Rings of the Horsemen|'Pestilence's Ring']]: Pestilence holds a ring that can mimic some of his powers, and is one-fourth of the key to unlocking Lucifer's Cage. Vulnerabilities Even though Pestilence is powerful, he holds some weaknesses. During the Apocalypse, he needed his ring to function properly. * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the first and most powerful beings in existence, they can destroy Pestilence's physical form. * Amara: As the Shard of a Primordial Being, Amara is nearly equal to Four Archangels in power and as such could defeat Pestilence in combat relatively easily. * Archangel-level entities: Things like the Eldritch Horrors, Archreaper, and his fellow Horsemen could fight and possibly destroy Pestilence's form. Weapons * Primordial Weapons: These artifacts, crafted to be the personal weapons of the Primordial Beings, can destroy Famine's physical form and potentially kill him. * Any Bladed Weapons (Formerly): During the Apocalypse, Pestilence and the other Horsemen altered their manifestations so their ring fingers could be sliced off. Objects/Bindings/Other * His Ring (Formerly): During the Apocalypse, Pestilence's power was bound to his ring and removing it would render him powerless. * Binding: Pestilence can be bound due to being a horseman. Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Horseman Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters